The possibility in front of me (it's calling out and I won't walk)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: It all comes down to Draco. :: Narcissa steals a time turner, erases history, and changes her family's fate. :: For the QLFC Daily Prophet Competition


**QLFC: You Can't Change The Past**

 _Prompt: Has there been something you wished you could change? Perhaps it was Sirius Black being able to dodge Bellatrix Lestrange's spell, and thus surviving? Or maybe you wanted Dolores Umbridge to remain in the Forbidden Forest a little longer. Well, now is your chance to do so. Your task this fortnight will be to write a short story (of between 500–600 words) focusing on the scene that you would change. Show us what happened instead (whilst remaining below M rated)_

 _Scene chosen: Lucius telling Narcissa about being entrusted with the Dark Lord's Horcrux._

 **Ultime AU Promptathon Challenge:**

 _Prompt: Time Turner!au_

 **Word count: 587 words**

 _Thank you to Sophy and AJ for editing!_

 **x.X.x**

It occurs to Narcissa far too late, when both side's pawns are already dead _(she's always been terrible at chess)_ , that she will lose regardless of the outcome of this war.

On one side of her torn heart is Andromeda, a doomed galaxy of her own creation, and on the other is Bellatrix, madness dripping off the walls of her mind like blood on a freefall. Lucius is there too, Narcissa muses, but he, like Bella, is damned. There are far too many victims of their crimes for them to live.

It all comes down to Draco, who wears the Dark Mark like a stain, who cannot burn the images out of his eyelids. Draco, who is too thin and too tired, purple crescent moon circles painted under his eyes.

The choice is made before she can even think twice. _Toujours Pur._ Draco is the purest soul in her life. She will not lose him to a Madman out for vengeance or to a Headmaster with nefarious intentions.

 **x.X.x**

She steals the golden time-turner from a long forgotten Black vault and does not regret it. Perhaps she will save the family, or she will let them tarnish themselves on a path they have already set themselves on.

Either way, Narcissa knows deep in her water-logged bones that she cannot stop now.

One thousand and sixteen turns later, she loses herself in history.

 **x.X.x**

"Lucius, do not lose this. Guard it with your life," the Dark Lord hisses. Narcissa watches from the doorway and thinks, _coward._ She thinks, _I'm so sorry, Lucius_. She thinks, _even I cannot save you now._

The Dark Lord drops a book in Lucius's hand and leaves in a sweep of robes. Narcissa hides quickly in a storage closet as he passes by without a second glance.

That's when she sees the real Narcissa and she whispers, " _Stupefy_."

 **x.X.x**

She's dreamed of this moment for so many years, once in pride and then forever in regret.

This time around, Narcissa knows what she will lose. She knows more than anyone else.

Lucius smiles when she comes into the room, and she remembers this moment. She knows the words she said last time. She will not repeat them.

"Narcissa, the Dark Lord entrusted me with a valuable artifact," Lucius says, pride evident in his tone.

Narcissa glares. Last time, she was just as excited. "Lucius, do you know what this is? It's a Horcrux. Do you know what deeds the Dark Lord has done to create one?"

It is clear that Lucius does not, if the confusion on his face is anything to go by. "What deeds, Narcissa?"

"He split his soul." Narcissa states coldly and Lucius's face falls.

"How do you know?" Lucius demands desperately and Narcissa snorts.

"I am a Black as well as a Malfoy. The Dark Arts are a familiar topic," Narcissa says and there is bitterness in the statement.

"He destroyed his soul…" Lucius whispers. "Narcissa, what do we do?"

Last time, they celebrated. This time, there is nothing to celebrate. "I doubt this is the only one he has. We must destroy them."

Lucius ducks his head and nods tiredly. Narcissa takes his hand. Both times, they were on the same side. That is the only thing she will not change. "We will."

( _And they do_ )

( _The world hails them as heroes but this has never been about the world. This is about Draco, who dreams and flies and is forever free)_


End file.
